Salvavidas
by Stannisyles
Summary: Sakura finalmente había logrado su sueño de niña, casarse con Sasuke Uchiha, pero con el tiempo se da cuento que no todo es como ella lo imaginaba, y que siempre estuvo ciega a lo que de verdad quería. One-shot Narusaku


Bueno, es la 1:10 am y yo estoy aquí subiendo un One-shot jaja Se me ocurrió hace como 3 horas y como soy una loca que no duerme decidí hacerlo y subirlo en ese mismo instante, quizá haya una que otra falla de ortografía, bueno, espero les guste!

.

.

Estaba recostada en la cama de la habitación principal de la gran residencia Uchiha.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, viendo el techo de madera mientras todo se encontraba en un absoluto silencio dando a entender que se encontraba sola en esa gran casa.

Al fin lo había conseguido, solo hizo falta de 8 años y una gran guerra ninja para que su sueño se hiciera realidad, casarse con el gran Sasuke Uchiha.

De verdad que se alegraba, el primer año de su matrimonio fue lindo, no puede decir que fue cariñoso como ella en algún momento de su juventud soñaba, pero si dejaba saber que se preocupaba por ella y le tenía afecto.

Pero de unos meses para la fecha Sasuke había estado inusualmente más alejado, retraído con ella y no comentaba nada, apenas y llegaba a casa para dormir, si no estaba entrenando estaba de misión, y si no estaba de misión está haciendo cualquier otra cosa con tal de no estar en casa.

Yo mantenía el puesto de Jefa del hospital de Konoha, por lo tanto ya no podía salir de misiones, mi responsabilidad con el hospital era primero, y yo amo más que nada en el mundo mi trabajo como medic-nin.

Naruto por su parte finalmente se convirtió en Hokage, se le veía a donde quiera que iba, pero sobre todo, muy apurado, supongo que ser hokage no es tan fácil como uno pensaría, pero no por eso no dejaba tiempo para nosotros, siempre que quisiera era libre de pedir hablar con él y el como un rayo aparecía ante mí, siempre ha sido y es mi salvavidas.

Un tiempo estuvo saliendo con Hinata Hyuga, pensé que llegarían a algo más, pero por "asuntos íntimamente personales" terminaron su relación y desde entonces ha estado dedicado a su puesto y a ejercerlo lo mejor que el atolondrado de Naruto puede.

Escuche como se deslizaba la puerta de la casa y las pisadas ya familiares para mí, me levante de la cama y me encamine hacia la entrada.

Vi a Sasuke de pie en la entrada con su uniforme de Jounin mientras se quitaba sus pesadas botas de entrenamiento y se abría camino hacia la cocina. Yo lo seguí en silencio hasta el marco de la puerta que da a la cocina.

-Buenas tardes Sasuke-kun- le dije con una sombra de sonrisa mientras este se servía un vaso de agua y me miraba de reojo.

-Hola- dijo sin más, tomo el líquido del vaso y lo dejo en el fregadero mientras se acercaba a mí. Pensé que se acercaba para saludarme como un esposo saludaría a su esposa, que al menos me diera una caricia, pero no, solo me hizo a un lado mientras se abría camino hacia la habitación.

-¿No quieres cenar Sasuke-kun? Puedo preparar algo para los dos- le dije siguiéndolo, él se detuvo un momento y me volteo a ver.

-Comí algo en el camino de regreso, así que te pido que no me molestes más- lo dijo para darse paso a la habitación y cerrar las puertas corredizas.

Al principio esto me lastimaba, hacía que soltara tantas lágrimas que mis ojos ardían y se tornaban de un color rojo, siempre me preguntaba, ¿Por qué? Siempre he sido tan atenta con él, desde que somos unos niños, nunca me importo como me trataba, ni siquiera cuando tuvo intenciones de matarme, siempre estuve ahí para él, dándole todo el amor que el corazón de una niña posteriormente adulta podía profesar, siempre ahí, dejando todo y a todos de lado para tratar de darle felicidad, porque cuando todos veían a una persona mala llena de odio, yo solo podía ver a un niño perdido y triste que no sabía cómo lidiar con la desgracia de su familia.

Fue la alegría más grande de mi vida cuando después de tantos años me pidió matrimonio, a pesar de que fue una boda pequeña y más oculta que otra cosa, yo era inmensamente feliz porque al fin se cumplían mi sueños, pensé que a partir de entonces tendría un futuro brillante junto a Sasuke y la familia que tendríamos, que juntos haríamos que todo estuviera bien.

Pero no todo es como lo sueñas, y mucho menos cuando después de tanto tiempo ya no tienes manera de mantener las esperanzas a flote, cuando no importa que te digas a ti misma, las cartas están ahí sobre la mesa diciendo lo innegable, que ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, recordándome que todo el esfuerzo fue en vano, que al final, quizá no fue el odio, quizá él siempre fue así.

Tenía días pensándolo, incluso lo discutí con Naruto, el cual solo acertó a darme su apoyo, a decirme que Sasuke era el Teme más grande que había conocido en su vida y que no sabía de todo lo que se estaba perdiendo y lo más importante, que nunca olvidara que el siempre estaría ahí para mí.

Las palabras de Naruto eran mi único reconforte mientras la indiferencia de Sasuke me azotaba como si de una tormenta se tratase. No puedo decir que lo odiaba, creo que nunca podre odiar a Sasuke, haga lo que haga, es imposible para mí.

Pero si puedo hartarme, y no quiero permitir que siga lastimando mi corazón como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, siempre lo querré, como el primer amor que al final no pudo ser. No me merecía a alguien tan frio como el, no después de todo lo que pase por él, no. Yo necesitaba alguien cálido que estuviera conmigo, alguien que iluminara la habitación cuando llegara, y no que la llenara en penumbras.

Y fue cuando sentí ganas de darme topes contra la pared. Todo este tiempo estuve encaprichada con mi amor hacia Sasuke que no me di cuenta de lo que realmente era para mí, lo que de verdad anhelaba mi corazón, no quería una vida en penumbras, no más.

Camine a toda prisa a la habitación continua y saque mi anterior ropa de Chunnin, me quite el vestido largo con el abanico en rojo y blanco que significa que pertenecía al clan Uchiha, ya no más. Tome mi antigua blusa roja y falda blanca y me enfunde en ellas lo más rápido que pude, saque las botas ya empolvadas y me dirigí a la puerta.

Vi sobre mi hombro por ultima ves la residencia Uchiha, pude ver como Sasuke salía de la habitación con una cara sorprendida mientras decía algo que ya no podía escuchar, mis pies estaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían en una dirección ya conocida, solo rogaba porque él se encontrara ahí.

En el edificio del Hokage siempre había gente, y hoy no fue la excepción, así que aminore mi paso pero seguía impaciente por llegar, me detuve a unos metros de la puerta que daba a su oficina mientras veía a Shikamaru salir.

-Sakura, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- me pregunto con un tono de voz extrañado mientras me veía acercarme hacia él. Lo pase de lado y tome la perilla de la puerta mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- lo dije al mismo tiempo que entraba a la oficina y cerraba la puerta. Ahí estaba el, de pie mirando por la ventana, de espaldas a mí, portando la capa de Hokage que tanto le había costado conseguir. Cuando sintió mi presencia volteo hacia mi y me dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Sakura-chan- me dijo mientras rodeaba el escritorio y se posicionaba frente a mi.

-Naruto.

.

.

Tan tan taan, dejo las palabras finales a su criterio ;) , de verdad que tenia ganas de escribir Narusaku de este tipo, espero les haya gustado, saludos! :)


End file.
